


Not Believing in Giraffes

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Giraffes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sees a giraffe in a kids book and doesn't believe it's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Believing in Giraffes

“I do not believe that an animal of that size could stand upright, Bruce.”

“Thor, they’re giraffes, and they’re not even that big.”

“Their necks are too long for them to keep it upright. It is impossible.”

“Alright, that’s it! Tomorrow I’m taking your to the zoo to see for yourself that giraffes are real!”


End file.
